Noel à deux
by Yuko22
Summary: Quand Eren croit passer Noël tout seul, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à sa porte


**Coucou tout le monde, JOYEUX NOEL ! et oui aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 Décembre...c'est pour cela qu'on se retrouve pour un one-shot Shingeki No Kyojin en + j'ai vu que la saison 2 sortira en Avril 2017 :3 ...c'est un Riren (Rivaille/Levi x Eren) parce que j'adore ce couple.**

 **JE M'EXCUSE à GENOUX DEVANT VOUS POUR LES ÉVENTUELLES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE ET/OU DE GRAMMAIRE ; je vous en supplie ne me crier pas dessus que je fait trop de fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger T_T mais je veux bien que l'on m'aide un peu en corrigeant les fautes trop grosses ou que je vois pas ;)**

 **bon je vais vous laissez lire**

 **TSUSS !**

Froid était le mot pour qualifié cette saison, une saison hivernale, ou la neige recouvrait chaque toit de maison, chaque rue, tout était recouvert pour un 24 Décembre.  
Ce jour là, Eren Jeager, était dans son salon entrain de regarder les films de noël tous plus ennuyant les uns que que les autres, il allait devoir passer noël tous seul ou presque il a deux petite boules de poils, un chaton et un chiot a croquer d'après lui.  
Il était affalé avec ces petits compagnon avec un paquet de chips dans les mains il regardait l'écran télé accrocher au mur devant lui il était seul pour noël car c'est ami(e)s étaient pour la plus pars partis en voyage ou avec leurs famille pour ceux qui en ont une du coup il est seul en train de manger des chips. A la télé passait des films spécial noël plus ennuyeux les un que l'ai autres d'après lui.

23 h 50 :

Eren : *soupire et reprend des chips*

petit chiot : ouaf ! *secoue sa queue *

chaton : *monte sur le chiot et ronronne* miahh !

Eren : *sourit et prend les deux petit animaux dans ces bras* arrêter de vous battre tout les deux

les concernés : miah ! ; ouaf !

23 h 58 :

Eren : *somnole*

petit chiot et le chaton : *dorment*

TOC TOC

Ce bruit suffis a ramener les trois a la surface ou a les réveillez

TOC TOC

Eren : oui oui j'arrive *soupire*

? : Eren ouvre cet putain de porte tout de suite !

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement il a reconnu cet voie, c'est celle de son senpai au lycée il est tombé amoureux d'un des plus beaux garçon du lycée mais aussi le plus froid et le plus distant avait réussi a faire fondre le cœur d'Eren. Ce dernier pense que c'est un amour a sens unique.

Eren : *ouvre la porte d'entrée* Levi ?  
Levi : bah ouais qui veut tu que ce soit !

Eren : euh...

Levi : bon tu me fait rentrer ou pas !

Eren ce décala pour faire entrer l'invité, ce dernier qui fit comme s'il était chez lui.

Eren : euh...Levi que ce que tu est venu faire ic...

DING DONG DING DONG...(les onomatopées de ouf :D)

Eren fut couper dans sa phrase par la cloche de l'église signalant qu'il était minuit, il allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand ses lèvre furent happé par celle de son senpai de toujours , écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise il commençais à peine à apprécier que l'autre homme ce recula, scrutant son visage rouge pivoine. Le contacte fut bref mais doux, incroyablement doux.

Levi : Je t'aime !

Eren lui fit son plus beau sourire, tellement gênée des trois mot que l'homme de sa vie avait prononcée.

Eren : euh...on va ouvrir les cadeau je...j'ai un cadeau pour toi ?!

Levi hocha la tête rapidement et ils allèrent s'assoir devant le sapin magnifiquement décorer. Eren tendit timidement un cadeau emballer dans un beau papier rouge avec des petit titans par ci et par là. Levi sourit doucement et déballa le présent, il découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique montre en argent, il trouva l'intension très touchante, Levi lui sortis une image et la tendis au garçon devant lui, intrigué Eren la pris et fut surprit de trouver une images avec tout le monde dessus, lui au centre avec Mikasa et Armin chacun à coter de lui, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Auruo, Jean...

Le plus grand (en taille) fut ému et ne put que serrer le plus petit (toujours en taille) qui ce laissa faire.

Mais cet instant magique fut cours car les deux petites boules de poil -qui se sont fait transparent jusqu'à ce moment- ont littéralement sauter sur les deux hommes pour commander des caresse et c'est dans un fous rire général que tous s'installèrent confortablement dans le grand canapé du petit appartement qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
